


Have you seen those lips?! ...

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Derek/Stiles - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Stiles/Derek - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek remembers last night with his boyfriend. Good times!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you seen those lips?! ...

**Author's Note:**

> For my [baby girl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm) <33
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.

 

Literally everyone knows about Stiles’ oral fixation. The whole pack can see him chew on pens and straws, lick on spoons, bite his lips red and puffy and suck on popsicles.   
  
Scott makes fun of him, of course, that’s what best friends are for, right?   
  
The others ignore it at most times, more or less successful. Because as soon as something touches Stiles’ lips, Derek’s head will jerk up, his nostrils flare, his dick twitch. Memories from last night will come to his mind, with Stiles on his knees in front of him, mouth open, warm and willing and inviting. How satisfying it felt to push into the tight heat, how Stiles sounded, moaning around his cock, how he came untouched after Derek spilled down his throat.   
  
Everyone will groan and make loud “ewww” noises, smelling Derek’s arousal; only Stiles will smile, small and secret and look at Derek from under his lashes.   
  
Derek will blush, but he will have that look on his face and he’ll be less grumpy for the rest of the day. And at night, his boyfriend will take good care of him again.


End file.
